1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground mounted receptacle for receiving and supporting a fence post. More particularly, this invention relates to a ground receptacle which resists unintentional dislodgment of the fence from its mounted position.
2. Prior Art
The use of temporary fencing for enclosing recreational areas is well established. For example, baseball fields are often adapted with a removable outfield fence, which permits open use of the field without limiting boundaries otherwise imposed by the perimeter fence for the ball field.
Conventional methods for removable fencing material include a tubular ground mount which is buried in the ground, and provides a receiving chamber for insertion of a rigid fence pole having attached fencing material. The fence is used by rolling it out on the ground in proximate location to the receptacles, and then raising the fence and placing the poles into appropriate ground receptacles.
A primary difficulty with such rigid fencing and post material is possible injury where a player or other person runs into the rigid pole. An outfielder, for example, chasing a fly ball may run directly into a fence wall in an effort to make a saving catch. To avoid such injuries, flexible recreational fence structures have been suggested, such as the fence system disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 4,605,204. This fence comprises a plastic mesh which is coupled to a broad face, flexible fence post of fiberglass composition. An individual running into the flexible fence post merely rolls over or off in a manner that avoids injury. The plastic mesh also prevents scratching or other personal injury.
Prior art techniques for installing such flexible fencing materials typically involve driving the flexible posts into the ground, using an enclosing post driver. Once the fiberglass post is in position, the fence is attached to the post by ties. The fence is then left in position for the playing season, after which the fence ties are removed and the poles are pulled free from the ground. Although such a fence arrangement offers improved safety as part of the playing field enclosure, the inconvenience of retaining fencing at one position through the playing season is severely limiting. Essentially, a community must make a commitment toward utilizing a playing field as a ball diamond or soccer field, without the ability to quickly change configuration for other uses.